A shell
by LunaAries
Summary: TyKa When visiting Max's mum something happens and Tyson becomes a shell. He attract a lot of atention to himself when what Voltaire is looking for is inside Tyson. Will kai be able to help him or are the enemies too strong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is first beyblade FFN so please be nice with the reviews and I hop you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own any part of beyblade.**

**Chapter one**

"Tyson get up right now!"

"Tyson were going to be late!"

"… Tyson breakfasts ready!"

"What breakfast, where!" Yelled Tyson suddenly now wide awake.

"There is no breakfast, there is no time, we said we'd meet Max and his mum 15 minutes ago" explained Ray rather annoyed

"Why is there no breakfast, oh right Max" said Tyson groaning "just give me 5 more minutes"

"NOW TYSON!"

miraculously 5 minutes later Tyson was out the door in his usual attire. Kai was stood leaning against a tree in Tyson's front garden, with the usual expression on his face.

"Took you long enough" he said in a bored voice

"Next time its your turn to drag Tyson out of bed" replied a worn out looking Ray.

"What about breakfast?" Tyson asked glancing between Kai and Ray.

"No breakfast" stated Ray.

Tyson was about to protest when he saw the look in Ray's eyes. They had to walk to where Max's mum worked and all the way Tyson was moaning

"I don't get it, why cant we just stop for a burger or something, look there's a food shop, why not just one, it doesn't even have to be a burger"

"TYSON SHUT UP!" yelled Kai and Ray

So Tyson went back to staring at the back of Kai's head. A small blush crept onto the young bladers cheeks as he thought about his captain. The blush grew deeper as he thought of those bright crimson eyes. Tyson had only just realised what his true feelings were for Kai. He was in love with him. Everything about him made Tyson smile. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his build, his lips. At this thought Tyson's cheeks went even redder, if that was possible.

He was too into his thoughts that he didn't see Kai stop in front of him, and walked straight into the back of the older blader.

"Watch it Tyson" said Kai giving him _the_ glare

Tyson quickly stepped away and the three boys walked up the stone steps into the tall skyscraper.

They entered a large hall with marble floors and marble staircases. Either side of this gleaming hall were two elevators with attendants standing either side. The reception desk itself was rather less impressive. It was made of varnished old wood with a marble top, it looked as if they had run out of money when they had come to build the desk. Behind sat a young woman in her early twenties, looking bored and very tired as she typed away on the small computer.

"Excuse me, we are here to see..." Said Ray politely but was quickly interrupted by the girl.

"3rd floor, 2nd door on your left" said the girl without looking up or even blinking

They took the lift to the third floor and when the doors opened they heard a cry.

"Tyson!"

Tyson was immediately flattened to the floor with Max on top of him.

"Hiya Maxie, its great to see you and all but do you mind I can hardly breathe" came a muffled voice from somewhere under the blonde blader.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Max said while laughing as he helped Tyson up.

They walked out the lift and stopped when they got to room 32. As they stepped inside Max's mum came quickly over from the havoc in the lab and greeted them.

"Tyson, Kai, Ray, I know I told you to be here half an hour ago but as you can see wee are not quite ready and everything is a bit hectic" she said

"Anything thing we can help you with?" asked Ray

"No, no, everything will be sorted out soon enough, we ordered something a while ago and it seems that we have got somebody else's order, which means someone has got ours" and with that she hurried away to join the rest of the scientists in white lab coats.

"Guys I think we are just going to have to sit and wait, or rather stand" said Max

15 minutes later Tyson and Max were playing eye spy on the floor, Ray was sitting watching the mayhem unfold and Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual pose.

Just when Max and Tyson were beginning another round of eye spy a loud crash came from downstairs. No one took much notice of it until the floor started to shake. The shaking increased and everyone fell to the floor. Glass bottles and jars and other bits of equipment fell off shelves and workbenches scattering bits of glass everywhere.

"What the hell is happening!" yelled Tyson over the shaking and screaming.

Suddenly it stopped. Tyson opened his eyes and looked around. A few people were getting to their feet and rushing over to the computers. Tyson lifted himself off the floor and looked over at his team mates who were all standing behind him.

"There's an intruder in the building!" shouted one of the scientists, disturbing the anxious silence.

No sooner had that been said that the doors were flung open and 4 small objects were thrown into the room. One exploded near Tyson's feet and sent a huge ball of snake towards him. He could hear movement and see the outlines of tall men, through the smoke, all around the room.

He felt the barrel of a gun press into his back and push him forcefully away from the door and into another person. They both fell to the floor and Tyson felt that persons arm wrap protectively around his waist.

The smoke started to clear slightly and Tyson was able to see who was holding him. _Oh God, Kai!_ Kai's two-toned bangs were covering his face slightly but Tyson could still see those mesmerising crimson eyes. He felt his breathing quicken and his face felt hot. He was glad for the smoke that hid his blush.

Kai turned his head to look into those fathomless ocean eyes he loved so much. His arm tightened around Tyson's waist automatically.

"Are you ok?" Kai whispered so quietly that Tyson had to strain to hear it.

He nodded. Tyson took his eyes off his captain and took in the situation. All the scientists were on the floor and the soldiers were hovering over them like vultures, their glares just daring any one of them to move.

"Right listen up!" shouted one of the soldiers "if you lot do as you told while we carry on with our business then no one will be harmed!"

Some of the soldiers were wandering around, looking behind doors, they were obviously searching for something.

The ground started to shake again. Tyson felt himself being pulled closer to his captain. His cheeks burned red, but he ignored it as he concentrated on the more important thing, their lives! The soldiers had been thrown to the floor, their weapons carelessly discarded.

The shaking stopped and it took a while for everything to stop spinning. In those few vital seconds a few of the scientists took advantage of their captures temporary disability and pounced on them. They kicked away their weapons and everything turned into a full scale fight.

Kai and Tyson carefully made their way towards one of the desks to use as shelter. They could see Max and Ray on the other side of the room sheltering behind a desk too.

"Stay here Tyson I'm going to see if Ray and Max our ok!" Kai shouted over the noise of the fight.

Tyson was then crouched behind the desk alone not daring to move. Not because he was afraid but because it had been Kai that had told him to stay here. Some of the bullets were coming close to where Tyson was crouching and he was begin to consider moving when he heard someone shout "Watch out!" and then the desk exploded. Tyson was thrown against the wall so hard he thought he felt his bones shatter.

"Tyson!" he heard somebody yell.

He reached out and grabbed hold of something to help him stand up and that something just happened to be the machine the soldiers had all been looking for. His hand presse one of the buttons.

Charging, charging, it read on the small screen at the top. Firing in three…

Tyson lifted himself up.

Two…

A soldier bashed into the machine causing the laser gun to swing round and point directly at Tyson.

1..

"Tyson, look out!"

Fire.

Tyson looked up just as a large beam of green light engulfed him. He bent over in pain, all noise in his ears was gone and then everything went black.

**So what do you think?**

**By the way don't expect all chapters to be this long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chap please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of beyblade**

**(but I will put it on my Christmas list)**

Tyson woke to the sound of silence. He had not yet opened his eyes. He could feel that he was lying down on an uncomfortable bed. The place he was in smelt of hospitals and of hospital food and of old people. Tyson slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them again. _Too bright._ He lifted his hands up and rubbed his eyes. Again he opened his eyes and this time he looked around.

_That would explain the hospital smell._ He was in hospital. All the other beds in the ward around him were empty and there was no one in sight. Tyson looked at himself and saw a couple of wires attached to his bare chest. He sat up and pulled them off his evenly tanned skin. At the end of the ward the large glass doors slid open automatically to reveal an old male doctor with a note pad tucked under his arm.

"Ah, your awake" he said coming over and touching Tyson's forehead with his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Err, fine I guess, where am I and … what happened?"

"Your in hospital and I should really get your friends to explain what happened" he replied smiling.

"Their here, can I see them?" said Tyson excitedly.

"Ill just go and get them"

He left and just seconds later he heard running outside the doors in the corridor. The slid open and Tyson saw Max, Ray and Kenny entering at full speed, with Kai dragging behind.

"Oh, Tyson we were all so worried about you, are you ok, do you hurt anywhere, what did the doctor say to you, would you like us to get you anything?" said Kenny hurriedly without taking a breath once.

"Kenny woah, breathe, I'm fine, really, just a bit confused, what happened?" asked Tyson putting a hand to his head.

"You don't remember?" said Max "You were hit by that laser thing and then you fell unconscious"

"Some of the soldiers saw what happened and they tried to drag you away with them but Kai saw this and stopped them" said Ray.

Tyson looked at Kai briefly , who was standing behind Max, and he noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. But then it could have just been a trick of the light.

"The soldiers the let off some more of those smoke bombs and then they disappeared and they took that laser gun with them too" finished Max.

"How long have I been out of it?" said Tyson wearily.

"About 4 hours" said Ray.

"Does anyone know what that laser gun actually was?" asked Max

"Nope, but wasn't that the order your mum got by mistake, so really the only people who know are the people who ordered it, which by the way want us" said Ray.

"Do you feel any different?" asked Kenny worriedly.

"No I don't think so" said Tyson quietly, mentally checking himself over.

"Well what ever it was, it doesn't seem to have done any harm" said Ray.

"Tyson we've got to go now but we will see you later when the doctors let you out" said Kenny as he left.

"Yeah, see ya Ty!" shouted Max and Ray as they left too.

Kai however did not leave. He looked at Tyson for a moment and then stepped closer to him. Tyson felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed into those bright crimson eyes of his captain.

"Tyson,… I wanted to say…I'm…I'm sorry" mumbled Kai looking Tyson straight in the eyes as both of them turned slightly pink.

"What for Kai" asked Tyson innocently not taking his eyes off Kai's.

"It was my fault that you got hit by the laser" he said looking guiltily.

"How did you work that one out?"

"I left you to go and help Max and Ray, if I had stayed I could have prevent it"

"No you couldn't have, and stop blaming yourself, I'm not blaming you, if we had to blame someone it would be those soldiers"

"But im still partly to blame"

"No your not"

Kai looked at Tyson and saw in those ocean eyes that he was telling the truth, he really didn't blame him!

"Thankyou Tyson" he said looking gratefully at the younger blader.

"What for?"

"For not blaming me"

"I would never blame you" Tyson said grinning

Kai steppe even closer and put his hand on the side of Tyson's cheek. Tyson watched anxiously, not daring even to breathe. He felt beating fast and wondered if Kai could could hear it yet. Just the meer touch of Kai's hand on his cheek sent shivers down his spine.

Kai moved his thumb on Tyson's cheek and bent down to whisper something in his ear.

"I should have guessed that you wouldn't have" he said in a husky voice so quietly. His breath tickling Tyson's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

Kai stepped away and not looking once at Tyson he walked out the room. Tyson was left sitting staring at the same place Kai had been just a few moments ago. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and fell back down on the pillow behind him.

"You swear you saw it happen"

"Yes sir"

"And you swear it was that boy"

"This is not going according to plan"

"No sir"

"Foe now I guess all we can do is sit and wait for her to show herself"

"Yes sir"

"But when she does he does how up you must do all you can to capture that boy"

"Yes sir"

"If we're lucky, by separating them, it might make her stronger"

"Yes sir"

"Of course the boy will not survive but that is not my problem"

"No sir"

"Now go, I must think!"

"Yes sir"

"And stop saying yes sir!"

"Yes sir"

**Well that was the second chapter. Please be nice with the reviews!**

**This might not be updated for a while cause I am going on a skool trip and I'm coming back on Tuesday so sorry about that!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well im sorry it took so long I have just bin a bit busy lately, I will try to update quicker.**

**Thanx for all the reviews!!!**

**Now here is the nxt chapter!**

Later that day Tyson was let out of hospital with only a few scratches and bruises to show for the earlier events of today. Everyone had gone back to the dojo and at a last minute decision had decided to sleep over. Kenny however had to go back home early for some reason (he mumbled something about dizzi on his way out). They would camp out I the lounge with two using the fold out bed and two sleeping on the floor.

"Tyson where did all the crisps go, did you eat them again?!" said Max facing Tyson with an empty bowl in his hands.

They had all gathered around the TV, wrapped up in their sleeping bags with a tonne of sweets and snacks surrounding them.

"Max… I didn't eat them" replied an exhausted boy from the floor beside him.

"Well then who did, Ray and Kai couldn't have because their all the way over there" he said pointing to the sofa.

"No, it wasn't them, and it wasn't me"

"Well then who was it, me?" said Max sarcastically.

"Yes"

"What?"

"You ate them; I sat here and watched you eat the whole bowl"

"Prove it" replied Max a little lost and confused.

"Empty bowl and a full Max, there's your proof"

"That doesn't prove anything" Max mumbled as he realised that Tyson was right.

"Guys" said Ray interrupting the argument "I think we should get some sleep, Tyson's probably tired from tired"

"Yeah ok, let me put all this rubbish to one side" said Max getting out of his sleeping bag and throwing all the rubbish to the sides of the room.

"Tyson, I think you can help Max too" said Kai, but he quickly shut up when he saw that Tyson had already fallen asleep.

2 minutes later they were all in their sleeping bags and all were half-asleep. Ray and Max were sharing the fold out bed and Kai was on the floor next to Tyson. Kai had a perfectly good view of Tyson's face. He found himself staring at the younger blader without shame and without blinking. His lashes were long, his slightly pink cheeks were gentle and perfectly shaped, his soft long midnight hair was half covering his tanned face and every time he breathed out his hair gently swayed.

"Kai?" he heard Ray whisper quietly.

"Hn"

"Do you know who those soldiers were today?"

Kai didn't answer and Ray seemed to understand because he didn't say anything more. Kai had thought that they had looked familiar, but he wasn't sure. Wrenching his thoughts away from today, he continued gazing at the midnight haired blader in front of him, until he finally went to sleep.

**All Tyson could see was darkness. He had no idea where he was. He looked down at himself, he was glowing. Using his hands to guide the way, he tried to find a way out. At first he was walking, but he soon began to run. He wasn't scared of the dark, but he was scared of the presence that was following him. He could sense it, it was as though someone was trying to get inside his skin. It made his skin prickle, and he picked up the pace. He ran faster and faster, his heart beating 10 times as fast. It seemed like he was getting nowhere and all the while he was getting more and more frightened by this following presence. Tyson felt his energy go, just like that. It was as though this spirit had taken his energy, because he could sense the presence grow suddenly stronger. Finally giving up, Tyson fell to his hands and knees panting. The strong and chilling presence grew nearer and nearer until it was no longer on top of him, it was inside of him. The glow around his body went from white to red as he put his hands to his head.**

"**So do you finally give up boy?" cried an unearthly voice from inside him.**

"**Who's there?!" Tyson yelled back still gripping his head with both hands.**

"**In due time you'll find that out" replied the voice, "But do you give up?"**

"**Why should I give up?"**

"**Because it would make it all that easier for me to take over your body"**

"**What?!"**

"**Now lets see how strong you are"**

**Before Tyson could say anything, he felt the powerful presence slam down against his head. He screamed, shut his eyes and tried to prevent this presence from entering his mind. He could feel his defences breaking already as he wished for someone to rescue him, but no one did. His hands gripping his head, his teeth clenched and his eyes tightly shut as he screamed through the pain. The pressure on his head got worse and worse until he thought his head was about to explode.**

**Just when he was about to give in to it, it stopped. He could no longer feel the presence anywhere near him. He still had his eyes closed, and he could hear noises, voices.**

"Tyson, wake up!"

"Tyson!"

His eyes snapped open and instead of darkness he saw his friends looking down at him worriedly as he sat up. It had been a dream. He couldn't believe it, it had felt so real.

"What happened?" he asked looking at them all.

"You were screaming in your sleep, are you alright" said Max quietly.

"Um…yeah, it was just a dream"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, really" Tyson said, smiling slightly to try and reassure them. It seemed to work.

"Well, okay, but now I'm going back to sleep since it is 3 in the morning" said Ray

"Night" Max said as he too went back to sleep.

"What was the dream about, do you remember?"

Tyson turned to Kai, they were the only ones left awake.

"Um…I can't really remember, just darkness…" he replied

"Are you sure your okay?" Kai said putting his hand to Tyson's forehead.

"Err…yeah" said a bright red Tyson

Kai nodded, removed his hand and got back into his sleeping bag. Tyson sighed, lay down and stared at the ceiling. His mind was playing the dream over and over again. That feeling, that presence would not leave him alone. He could still feel the presence all around him. Closing his eyes he tried to dismiss the feeling of being watched and tried to go to sleep.

"_This_ time you were lucky"

Tyson's eyes snapped open and looked around. Everyone was asleep. _Must have been Max sleep talking. _Tyson said to himself, trying to reassure himself. That voice had sounded so familiar… It had been the same voice from his dream… his nightmare.

**What do u think, yes/ no?**

**I luv all the reviews, please keep reviewing!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well here is the nxt chap! Sorry it took so long I have just had tonnes of hwk! And then the exams!**

**Thanks to** **Cosmic****Essence, sykness, StormyFlame, Angel Born of Darkness, Cocoa Mocha, Chaos Raider Tenshi, Inner Dragon for all the reviews!**

**Well go on read it already!**

Tyson was woken up the next morning by what appeared to be nothing. No one was awake and everything was quiet. He sat up and saw Max now sleeping half off the fold out bed, Ray taking up the whole fold out bed and Kai… was no where to be seen. His sleeping bag was empty and had been folded by the side of the wall. Tyson walked across to the window and looked out. The sun was just about to rise and spread its golden rays over the landscape and on the older boy out on the porch of Tyson's dojo.

Kai was outside leaning on the wooden post. He didn't turn when he heard someone come up behind him. Tyson stood next to the older blader and looked out towards the horizon. On the outside he seemed calm and relaxed but on the inside he was literally biting his nails and wondering what to say to break the awful silence between them. But before he had a chance to speak his mind a husky voice broke the silence.

"Your up early" said Kai simply

"Couldn't sleep"

"…Did you have anymore nightmares last night?

"No"

"…"

Tyson hated not knowing what to say, he always had something to say. He looked over at Kai and his heartbeat quickened. The blader's two toned hair was gently swaying in the warm breeze and the golden rays from the sun brought out every detail of his pale face. His piercing crimson eyes, which were now a warm red colour because of the sun, were looking out calmly. Tyson's breath caught in his throat and he quickly turned away, blushing.

"Your up early too" said Tyson mentally kicking himself

"Yeah"

Well this is a thrilling conversation, Tyson said to himself. He felt so stupid. He was making a fool out of himself in front of Kai, of all people.

"What was it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your dream"

"Oh, um…just about this err voice and darkness" Tyson mumbled

"It sounded much more than that when you were rolling around on the floor yelling for someone to stop" said Kai turning to face Tyson

"Err… well I can't really remember much" said Tyson feeling embarrassed as he continued to gaze as the sunrise.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it"

Tyson suddenly felt a hand on the side of his face. It forced him to slowly turn and face its owner. He stared at his captain. Kai placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned down. Tyson felt his heart slow down until it had almost stopped. His breathing became quick and ragged as he watched Kai slowly bend down. Kai was now an inch away from the younger blader, he could feel his breath mixing with his own. Kai didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't stop now. He could see Tyson's eyes filled with fear, confusion and something that might have been anticipation. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and closed the gap. Tyson seemed to close his eyes automatically. Just when their lips were about to touch they heard a scream from inside the dojo and the broke apart immediately. Neither blader knew where to look until Max came charging out on to the porch.

"Quick hide me form Ray" he said hiding himself behind Tyson

"Why what have you done?"

"Oh, nothing really"

Then Ray came out of the dojo absolutely drenched with cold water. He looked like he was about to explode as he yelled;

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"Err, who Ray?" said Tyson while trying hard not to laugh

"MAX!"

At this Max ran out from behind Tyson and shot out into the garden. Ray bolted after him with lightning quick reactions. Tyson, using this as a distraction, ran back into the dojo away from Kai.

"What just almost happened?" Tyson whispered to no one standing in the kitchen his eyes closed.

He thought back to only a few minutes ago which seemed more like a few hours ago. Kai had been in front of him and had started to lean forward, from there Tyson's memories were a blur. He didn't know what had happened….

So Tyson forced himself to forget about what almost happened. Throughout the whole day Tyson spent his time trying to avoid his captain. He was getting some rather strange looks from Ray and Max. When Kai, Max and Ray had all gone home that late evening Tyson slumped against the back of his bedroom door and sighed.

It was the holidays so there would be no school until next week. He was determined to avoid his homework till the very last day. He had planned to spend all of his days with his team. He had no idea when Max and Ray where going home. At the moment Ray was staying with Max, but eventually he would go back home and Max would go and visit his mum for a while.

Feeling completely exhausted the young blader fell onto the bed not even bothering to change. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed as he thought about tomorrow. His and Kai's almost kiss playing on his mind, but eventually sleep took over.

"**Where am I?" Tyson asked himself looking around through the darkness which looked horribly familiar. Last time he was here it was complete darkness. Now however he could see faint outlines of objects and people.**

"**So your back" said a chilling voice**

"**Where are you?!"**

"**Why….. don't you know?" it said laughing "I'm inside you"**

"**What, how can that be?" gasped Tyson looking down at himself in fear. He didn't feel any different.**

"**Oh, I wasn't always inside you" said the chilling voice echoing through the darkness.**

"**But…"**

**Tyson was cut off by the impending force trying to weave its way into his head. Somehow it had grown stronger but still Tyson would not give in. He forced all his concentration into creating a barrier, but Tyson had never concentrated so hard before and it was getting difficult to sustain it.**

"**Why try little one, you cannot win"**

"**What do you want with me!" yelled Tyson through the pain in his head.**

**He got no reply apart from the increase in pressure on his head. He screamed, trying to block out the pain as he felt his defences weaken. For a moment Tyson opened his eyes, and saw a great shadow towering over him. The image was getting clearer and clearer by the second. But before Tyson could identify it…**

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP**_

"What… huh… where am I?"

Tyson looked around to see that the darkness and the dark figure had gone and so had the pressure on his head. He was on the floor of bedroom with the sheets wrapped tightly around him. He felt cold sweat drip down from his forehead and as he got up his legs were aching.

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP**_

Why had he set his alarm clock? It wasn't a school day and grandpa had organised no family outings. Wait… he was supposed to meet his friends at the café down the road at 10:00am. He smashed his hand down on the alarm clock and it stopped beeping. The clock said it was…

"I've got 10 minutes to get ready!"

Tyson quickly ran into the bathroom, had a shower, got dried, dressed, grabbed his money and was out the door with 1 minute to get there.

With his midnight blue hair still slightly wet and the money clenched in his hand and arrived at the café at 10 past 10 to see his team sitting down and waiting for him.

"Wow Tyson you actually managed to get here before we came looking for you" said Ray grinning at Tyson's appearance.

"You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards" added Max laughing.

"Yeah thanks guys"

The bladebreakers spent the day training (Kai's decision) and hanging around town. When they were training everyone could see Tyson was distracted. Tyson didn't seem to be able to control his blade for very long, it would just stop spinning in the middle of a match. Also Tyson himself looked shattered, he looked as though he was straining himself, even when walking. They stopped outside the cinema in the late afternoon when Tyson was just managing to stand.

_What is wrong with me?! I can't blade, I can't walk, I can't do anything! I feel so tired, my strength has just gone, I was fine this morning._

Tyson was concentrating on standing and putting on a brave face, but Kai seemed to see past the disguise because he kept glancing over at him.

They sat down in the cinema and Tyson immediately regretted where he had sat: next to Kai. He hadn't even noticed. Max was on his other side and Ray next to him. As the film started Tyson felt his eyes drifting and soon he had fallen asleep on Kai's shoulder.

When Kai felt a weight on his shoulder he looked over to see Tyson's midnight hair, it looked and sounded as though he had fallen asleep. He was just able to see the young blader's peaceful face. Kai tried to stop himself from watching the young boy on his shoulder but soon he found himself looking again. Tyson's face was no longer peaceful, he looked as though he were in pain. He started to moan as well, Ever since that day with the soldiers he had not been himself. Kai had a suspicion that it had something to do with these nightmares.

Kai hated seeing Tyson pain so he reached over and shook him gently, calling his name. The boy opened his eyes half way and looked around, confused as to where he was. Kai blushed slightly at seeing the world champ in this adorable state.

"Oh, hi Kai" Tyson said, slightly embarrassed about where he had put his head.

"Come on Tyson, were going"

And with that Kai dragged Tyson out of the cinema and out onto the street. They faced each other both of them taking in each others appearance. Kai could see Tyson was just managing to stand.

"Tyson what is wrong with you" he said his voice filled with concern and worry.

"What do you mean, I'm only a bit tired, I haven't been getting much sleep recently" Tyson explained while avoiding those penetrating crimson eyes.

"Is it because of the nightmares you have been having?"

"What nightmares?"

"Don't play games with me Tyson I know something is wrong" Kai said angrily as he placed his hands on Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson felt the comforting weight of Kai's hands on his shoulders. He looked up at Kai, he was actually worried about him… or was it just curiosity at why his blading skills weren't up to scratch.

"There just nightmares Kai"

"Doesn't it worry you that this might have something to do with that laser?" he said stepping closer.

"How could lasers affect dreams?"

"I don't know but this one seems to have"

"But you cant know for certain"

"I know but…" Kai sighed and removed his hands from the boy's shoulders. "Tyson what are these nightmares about… and I want the truth?"

"There nothing really, lets go back inside to watch the rest of the film"

"No Tyson, tell me" Kai said sharply.

Tyson sighed and told him everything. When he had finished he looked up at Kai to see his eyes filled with worry and fear and confusion. _Maybe he does care…_Tyson watched the older blader in front of him, whom he loved so much. His feelings for his captain had not gone away, as he hoped, but they had increased and had gotten harder to control. There were some times when Tyson found himself staring at his crush. And this is exactly what Tyson found himself doing now.

"Tyson I'm so sorry… this is all happening because of me"

"No Kai that's not right… remember what I said at the hospital?" Tyson said snapping out of his trance and stepping closer.

"…Tyson how can you do that… never blame someone for what they have done?"

"But you haven't done anything"

Kai smiled, and it was only then that they realised how close they were. They had somehow stepped closer and closer to each other. Tyson could feel Kai's breath on his face, and he blushed slightly.

"Come on Kai… lets go inside" whispered Tyson through his trance.

No one moved, no one wanted to move. Kai bravely put his hands on Tyson's waist. He bent down and before Tyson could pull away, closed the gap. Finally! Finally he was kissing the lips he had always wanted to. Tyson's eyes widened when he felt Kai's lips on his, but he soon closed his eyes and wound his arms around his captain's neck. Encouraged by Tyson's response, Kai slid his arms round Tyson's back and pulled him closer. His heart was beating like crazy when he felt Kai slide his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tyson eagerly accepted and soon he felt Kai's tongue wrestling with his own. They kissed until oxygen became a problem. So Kai broke the kiss slowly and placed a butterfly kiss on both of Tyson's eyelids.

"What… just happened…?" Tyson asked flushed and panting.

"I… kissed… you… I shouldn't have done I'm sorry" Kai replied seeming surprised by his own actions.

"No… don't be… I err… liked it"

Kai seemed both surprised and pleased by this response.

"Tyson, I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you"

"Me too…"

Their lips met again they kissed with an urgency that rocked them to the core. Kai's hands found their way to the smooth skin of Tyson's stomach while Tyson's hands played with the hair at the back of Kai's neck. They regretfully broke apart again with their foreheads were still pressed together. They were both breathing heavily and both still had their eyes closed, not wanting to leave the others embrace.

"Now, about this nightmare problem" Kai said huskily "I suggest you sleep round mine tonight" he grinned and then said; "of course, I only have one bed"

**Well that's it, pleeze R+R. I will try to update quicker!!**


End file.
